narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenji Hatake
| rank = Genin | classification = Shinobi | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = Shadow Imitation Technique Shadow Imitation Shuriken Technique Shadow Gathering Technique Shadow–Neck Binding Technique | nature = Lightning Release | jutsu = Sentora Chidori Lightning Pulse | weapons = Tanto Shuriken Kunai White Light Chakra Sabre }} Background Kenji was born to into the Nara Clan because of his mother Jan Nara. He is also the son of the noble Kakashi Hatake. He now serves as a Genin from Konohagakure. Kakashi and Jan gave Kenji everything when he was younger, but as he grew older they explained to him that nothing is for free. Though complete blood line Kenji is highly smart. Shikamaru even gave up to him in a game of Shogi, and even when training he tends to outsmart Kakashi and win by default. Zeus Zeus is Kenji's pet eagle, Kenji got Zeus from when Zeus was just in an egg. Kenji all the time forgets to feed Zeus (because Kenji is lazy) so the job is left up to Kakashi and Jan. Zeus has a keen eyes just as an eagle should but he his eye's are described as spectacular. Now Kenji has grew the urge to actually feed his pet, and it has showed great feedback to him. Appearance Unlike other members of the Nara Clan, Kenji inherits his father's white hair, and wears his headband around his forehead. Kenji wears a one piece type attire covered by the regular Jonin coat. Chunin Exams During the chunin exams Kenji wears the outfit worn by Kakashi when he was younger and apart of Team Minato. Theo utfit is a dark blue one piece with a white X like strap holding his White Light Chakra Sabre onto his back. Personality Kenji has a very lazy personality he really hates doing things unless it is really necessary. Kakashi told Jan that if it were left up to Kenji, he'd probably lay around every day and get fat. Abilities Taijutsu Even though Kenji is not very fond of taijutsu, he is a capable close range combatant and most often uses it as a method to give work to the use of his shadow. Brains enji's greatest trait despite his adolescent age, most noticeably as a strategist and tactician; great enough to outsmart his farther Kakashi who his a Jōnin himself. When Kenji and Shikamaru played shōgi, Shikamaru found himself a bit to often. Shikamaru became pissed upon realising he couldn't beat him at his own favorite game. As a result, Shikamaru found the test Asuma gave to him a while back to Kenji which revealed that Kenji's intelligence was beyond that of Shikamaru's! Ninjutsu Nara Clan's Hiden Shikamaru taught Kenji his primary supporting move, the Shadow Imitation Technique. Sometime before the Chunin Exams, he learned the Shadow Neck Binding Technique, which allows him to physically harm his opponent by means of a shadow hand. Nature Transformation Shadowing his farther, Kenji is a specialist with Lightning Release ninjutsu. Though with the exception of Chidori Kenji taught himself all of his lightning techniques. Unlike others, Kenji put his sole focus upon his Lightning Release just to perfect the Chidori. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Nara Clan